


Mending

by TrickCheebs



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post game ending, Reader is not gendered, Reader is very chill with things post game, Starts with Fluff and maybe other things down the road idfk, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs
Summary: Some Reader/Archjustice fluff because I hardly see anything with this paring apart from spare friendship in other fics.Reader isn't gendered since i know you can choose either pronouns and I like to make sure all groups can enjoy my works, hope you guys enjoy.





	Mending

 

At last it was over and done with, the downside had lost its last exile..and hopefully would never gain another if Volfred's plan would go as you all had hoped..You all had striven so hard in the rites to ensure all your small band could reach freedom..though the last was not who you expected to go...Oralech had fought tooth and nail against your remaining teammates and despite his loss, you had given him his so eagerly wished for freedom, the others who now remain with you had no qualms on the matter. They all seemed more than fine with your choice in the end, the plan would of succeeded regardless of who returned, but you felt the old demon had more than earned his rights by now.

Despite the idea of returning home, and being able to do as you wished in the soon to be new kingdom..somehow you had grown used to the harshness of the Downside and all its savage charms. What messages you did receive once things had calmed down at last were hopeful and heartfelt moreso. Your allies were distraught they wouldn't meet you in freedom, and you did your best to reassure them that this was what you wanted in the end.. You had only arrived in the downside, hardly a yearling compared to everyone else you had befriended. And now that reading and writing were no longer forbidden..you could happily keep in touch with your friends as much as possible.

Your team had scattered somewhat, but with the Blackwagon now belonging to you, travel wasn't much of a issue nor shelter..You took your time traversing the downside, running into other exiles and generally doing what you wished with your time..You soon found your travels leading you back to where it all began..where you thought your life had finally met its pitiful end, only to find it given new purpose just when things seemed their worst.

 

Parking the wagon nearby, you stepped out to traverse the barren stretch of desert and rock, familiar and foreign all at the same time now..Your first few days of exile were a blur of despair and confusion..it was a miracle you were found alive the way you carried on honestly..The scribes saved your hide that day and you made sure to thank them profusely for it when you were able to..

Your memories are interrupted however when a strange sound drifts your way..the sound of someone..or something possibly coughing and retching for all they were worth.

Curious despite not knowing who or what was causing the noise you follow it to the source..Near the river that carried you and everyone else into the Downside..a figure fought to pull themselves from the rushing waters and just barely succeeding, now desperately trying to free their lungs of water possibly. As you crept closer, something about the figure struck you as oddly familiar, had you seen this person before? Deciding to risk it, you move away from your hiding spot and call out to them in greetings, you pause as they flinch the moment your voice rings out to them.

 

For a moment nothing happens, only the rushing waters nearby break the silence stretching between you and the hunched over stranger..Before they stand up and the light catches on their tattered robes, casting a brilliant color of gold across the small alcove the both of you found yourselves in. Your breath catches in the back of your throat as they turn to face you fully now, an all too familiar mask greets you. While you had only met the Archjustice once before being cast out into the downside..your dreams and nightmares still to this day sometimes rang with his voice whenever you dream of your times performing the rites..

 

Seeing the figure responsible for them now physically before you was more than jarring..and it seemed to be mutual as the man had yet to make a move or even talk..Steeling yourself, you call out once more to them before something catches your attention, while still imposing..the Archjustice's form is wobbling drastically to and fro, and before you can even question them, he begins to fall backwards into the waters. A shout of alarm escapes you, and soon you find your legs quickly carrying you across the remaining distance and into the uncaring waters. Its frigid despite the hot sun beating down on you, its unrelenting rays however aid you in finding the Archjustice and using what strength you can muster you yank and pull him back to the surface, and still back onto solid ground once more.

 

Pulling him full from the waters however proves a daunting task, but one you refuse to yield to despite you both being soaked through to the bone..and the Archjustice's limp form weighing a horrendous amount. Still, you persist in your actions and somehow despite the odds, you manage to drag him and yourself back to the safety of the Blackwagon somehow. You chalk it up to the scribes having something to do with it all, what that something is you have yet to figure out.. Exhausted thoroughly you simply drape a blanket onto the still form now sprawled out on the Blackwagons floor before dragging yourself into your own bed to collapse for a rest as well.

 

 

* * *

 

You awaken sometime later, sore but better despite everything..Remembering that you simply left the Archjustice of all people passed out by himself, you're rather quick to stumble out of bed to check up on them.. To your surprise, the Blackwagon is empty, part of you wonders if the previous day was nothing but a haze induced dream you wander outside to try and clear your head some..As you step outside, you're greeted with a small bonfire..confusion briefly overtakes you before you sense someone behind you make themselves known.

 

Turning, you find your gaze shifting upwards to meet that of the Archjustice himself, still seemingly worse for wear..but awake and mobile once more now. Alongside this, you are acutely aware now of how much he towered over you being this close in proximity to one another..You never were gifted in the ways of height, in your days before exile your short stature helped allude detection, here however you felt a vast disadvantage for it. Moreso now seeing that you were alone with the man who's entire world you had eagerly helped overturn and destroy, even without the mask you could feel his gaze boring into you.

 

"Reader..we meet again it seems.."

 

His voice doesn't quite carry the same tone it once had, exhaustion having worn it down to a hoarse whisper.. You're uncertain what his motives are currently, his mind as well as yours a muddle of weariness and confusion making it hard to discern motives now..For the time being you nod your head gently and ask him how he is faring today.

 

"Unfortunately I am alive it seems, the Scribes have yet finished with my punishment I suppose..Nearly drowning wasn't good enough for them, wouldn't you agree dear Reader..?"

 

You're not sure how to answer him, and instead ask him if he's hungry..you have more than enough rations from your hunts to feed several people, sparing some wouldn't be out of the question for now, and food always tasted better when shared. Apparently this was not quite what he expected you to say to him, evident by him looking at you headlong in visible confusion..but he lets out a soft sigh before nodding.

 

"Fine..fine, I'll accept your...hospitality for now Reader..let us eat then."

 

You gave him a small smile before heading inside to grab what you needed to get started, as you busied yourself with gathering your needed items you felt the Archjustice's gaze tracking your every move in quiet curiosity.

 

One quite but filling meal later, and you're in better spirits, you're unsure about your new guest however who hasn't surprisingly said a single thing during supper.. You sigh inwardly some, it was evident something was amiss here...despite the blazingly obvious fact that the Archjustice was now a exile in the Downside of all places..before you can even think to word your questions, he finally speaks up.

 

"You...you've done so much...it's impossible to believe."

 

You stare at him in mild confusion..was he referring to the meal or..?

 

Just as you try to voice said confusion, he surges to his feet with more energy than you've seen him possess since meeting him. Anger clearly written on his features, he closes the gap between the two of you, his sudden speed putting you out of sorts long enough for him to pin you to the spot with a long arm.

 

"Was freedom not enough for you all?? The promise of a life without cares or worries? You all could have lived in splendor...and yet..and yet instead you wrenched it all down! You and those damnable Nightwings!! The Commonwealth I had worked so hard to maintain...torn asunder in mere moments..By a mere Reader and a gang of insolent exiles..."

 

His anger honed his words to sharpen daggers as his hand clenched tight upon your pinned arm..Fearing for your life now you could do nothing but listen to him curse and rave about your actions..as if doing so now would affect their outcome. Should he move to more physical violence, you know you'd be more than powerless to stop him in this position, he all but dwarfed you and such rage could only drive him to do something unspeakable... You remain silent, fear clear on your face, fear for your life and possibly what the Archjustice had in store for you..

 

"Centuries of tradition and laws, cast aside like worthless trinkets in favor of some useless ideals of a conniving Sap! Leaving me fearing for my life at the hands of vagabonds and would be murderer Harps all wanting my blood..And you Reader...you....."

 

His anger seems to falter a bit, seeing you pinned before him, frightened into silence no less, it seems to bring him back to his senses at last.

 

You stare up at him in the silence now forming between you both, he seems at odds with himself now..anger still rolling on the surface of his mind..but other emotions boil endlessly beneath the surface...Finally breaks the silence once more, but instead of shouting like he had been doing previously, his voice is nothing but a whisper now..

 

_"...Why did you save me Reader? You knew I would be furious did you not? You could of let the river wash away what remains of the Commonwealth and be rid of it forever..and yet, you dragged me from the shore to your wagon..And even offer me food without so much as a insult or assault.."_

 

It seems his rage has subsided to confusion on your actions towards him, while it is true most exiles would possibly kill the Archjustice for sentencing them to the Downside..You have your own qualms towards him as well..but in the end you hold no true grudge for him anymore..You more or less had freed a nation to read and write without fear..that alone is revenge enough in your mind. You hesitate to tell him this however considering he can and could possibly still kill you yet..Instead you tell him you hold no grudge towards him any longer and wished to help him merely as a fellow exile. Your response has him release you and move away at last..sheer bafflement is written on his features as he simply stares at you.

 

"......After all that has happened, you open your heart and home to one such as I knowing what could possibly happen? What's to stop me from merely killing you now and taking this damned blackwagon of yours for my own..? "

 

You flinch at the idea some..in truth there is little you can actually do against him physically..he outclasses you in size and power alone..But you have other abilities at your disposal now that aid you still yet in some ways. Your actions vex and confuse the Archjustice, that much you know..possibly from his standpoint he believes you should be livid with finding him here before you, and not offering such kindness as you have been. It seems your demeanor works well against him, and despite the risks you follow your gut instincts still. Sitting up slowly, you calmly tell him there is no need for you to fight or be angry with him, what is done cannot be undone now..You offered him help and food just as the Nightwings did for you so long ago, and further yet confusing him you offer him a place in your wagon and a seat at your table. The world is quiet once more as your words softly ring out into the air for a time...The Archjustice is still before you, seemingly stunned at your unwarranted kindness. It is a long time indeed before he bothers speaking once more.

 

"...You continue to confound me Reader..you've had everything taken from you, your books, your freedom..and now your friends..All of this because of the Commonwealth..because of me and its laws. By every damnable sense of how things should work, you should despise me..for that and how I treated you in the rites..Goading you and ridiculing you ceaselessly as I did...And yet you treat me as an equal?"

 

You simply nod your head, was kindness for sake of kindness that much of a foreign concept to this man? You ask him as such..and surprisingly you are rewarded with a bout of surprised laughter..you find it to be a merry and strangely pleasing sound..

 

"Kindness...for sake of kindness? Ohh...dear Reader..I fear such kindness may be wasted on one such as I....but for the moment...I welcome it."

 

You can't help but smile despite of all that just happened..you once more offer a bed to him, stating that it is better than risking sleep with Howlers roaming these parts so frequently.. He seems more willing to agree now, possibly due to his own exhaustion or the chance someone or something else may come along to kill him you're not sure. But regardless you welcome him aboard the blackwagon and set off shortly after to find a better spot to sleep for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know how it was, just posting what I wrote a while back to see how it fares.. I might continue later on bc i still like this idea. thank you!


End file.
